


Acquaintances

by petra_austria



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Bar, F/M, Fluff, Hand-job, House Party, Smut, thigh riding, third date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra_austria/pseuds/petra_austria
Summary: You are at your favorite bar with your friends on your usual night out. This time, Superman himself decided to visit and everybody freaked out. Except you. After watching him being mobbed all night, you decide to change up his night with a little cheeky comment. With this, you actually caught the actor’s attention…
Relationships: henry cavill/female reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	1. The bar

**Author's Note:**

> I put it on explicit as I intend to write a sex scene at some point, but for now I'll probably rate it at mature. But better safe than sorry!

You were sitting at your usual table with your friends at the back of your favorite bar, laughing, drinking and catching up at your weekly get-togethers. It was always quite crowded on a Friday night, but tonight it seemed worse than usual. After a while, you noticed some commotion at the bar.

“What’s going on over there?”, you asked in the round and craned your neck to catch a glimpse. Your friend Judy was less subtle and just got up on her chair to look over the crowd.

“Holy shit, it’s Superman!”, she called out. “No way!”, said your friend Noah and got up on his chair too. “Fuck, it’s him”, he said breathless, being a huge Superman fan. “Let’s get over there and get a picture”, he said and jumped off, getting ready to make his way through the crowd. “I’ll come with you”, Judy was right at his feet. “Y/N, you’re coming too?”, Judy asked. “No thanks, I bet he has way enough on his plate already. You guys go and get your picture”, you said and took a sip from your beer.

The two of them pushed through the crowd towards the bar, you and your remaining friends watching them struggle, giggling your asses off before you got back into your conversation.

Even though you weren’t starstruck or anything, it was still kinda cool to have a major celebrity in your favorite bar, so you kept looking over, trying to catch a glimpse of him when the crowd shifted ever so often. You watched him being surrounded by a lot of people, mostly girls but also a lot of guys who wanted to take pictures.

When Noah and Judy came back to your table, they showed around the picture they’ve got with him and kept on telling everybody how nice he was. “He must be a real good actor then. I’d be annoyed to no end if people were crowding me all night long”, you thought out loud as you finished your beer.

You looked over and by chance found him standing alone for a change. Since you needed a new drink anyway, you decided to just walk over and casually leaned against the bar. You were looking for the bartender who was serving people at the other end of the bar, looking away from Henry.

“How many drinks did people buy you tonight?”, you asked him and turned your head in his direction at the last moment, nodding at the pint in his hand. Henry looked at you a bit rattled that you were actually talking to him. Normally, he was able to see the people approaching him from a mile away.

“Quite a few, actually”, he answered with a smirk and turned towards you. “Imma change it up for you then”, you smiled at him and placed your order with the bartender. “It’s on him”, you nodded towards Henry when you grabbed your new bottle of beer.

“Thanks for the drink”, you winked at him before you walked back to your group of friends at the back of the bar. They were still looking at their phones, checking out the picture they got with Superman that they didn’t see any of your interaction with him.

Henry was intrigued by the rather clever way you had started a conversation with him. Most clever in a while. His eyes followed you to your table and watched you until his friends came back and pulled him into another conversation.

He glanced over to you all night, trying to think of an equally clever way, a comeback if you will, to start a conversation with you.

When he noticed you leaving, he excused himself from his friends and made his way through the crowd, catching you at the cloak room.

Just when the employee handed you your coat, he grabbed it. “May I?”, he said and held it up for you to put your arms in and lifted it onto your shoulders. His hands stay there only a second too long, you almost didn’t notice it.

You pulled your hair out from under your coat and let them fall onto your back as you turned around to him. “Thank you”, you thanked him with a genuine smile. “You’re probably one of the last gentlemen”, you said and shouldered your bag. “That’s how my mother raised me”, he shrugged it off. “Well, tell your mother, good job”, you told him with a smile and turned to leave.

“You’re on your way out?”, he asked in a desperate attempt to delay your departure. “Yes, hence the coat”, you joked. “Are you going home?”, he asked and it sounded like an open invitation for him to join you. Maybe not such a gentleman after all.

“Actually, I’m heading over to McDonalds, I’m starving”, you told him and bit down on your bottom lip to hold back the immediate question that burned on your tongue. “Ah”, he just nodded, putting his hands in his pockets and just waiting, his eyes glued on you.

“You…want to join me?”, you heard yourself ask before you could stop yourself to fill the awkward silence. “I’d love to”, he immediately answered and had a stupid grin on his face. Together you left the bar. He didn’t have a coat with him as he was already wearing a thick jumper.

Henry walked over to the edge of the boardwalk, looking for a cab to hail. “What are you doing?”, you asked as you began to walk and stopped after a few steps when you noticed he wasn’t right next to you. “Getting us a cab?”, he said and it sounded more like a question.

“No need, it’s just a few streets away”, you told him and with a nod gestured him to follow you. It was a rather warm night for London and you liked walking the streets at night. This time you had company, you just needed to find out if it was a decent company.

Henry caught up with you in no time and adjusted his walking speed to yours. It was around midnight on a Friday night and the streets were still quite crowded. You decided to take a few side roads to avoid too many people given that Henry was quite famous.

“I’m Henry, by the way”, he said and looked over to you while walking. “I know”, you simply stated but looked over at him with a cheeky smile the next second. Henry waited for you to tell him yours but you just kept on walking in silence. “And you are?”, he asked, intrigued by your little game. “I’m Y/N”, you finally told him your name. You bit down on your bottom lip to hide the smile.

After exchanging names, you two walked in silence for a few more minutes and despite what you had expected, it wasn’t awkward.

When you got to the fast food restaurant, you put in your orders on the computer screen at the entrance. Henry was a bit irritated when you chose the “to go” option but he didn’t say anything.

“I’ll got it”, you said as you saw him taking out his wallet. You swiped your card through the slot, took the receipt from the machine and moved over to wait for your order to be done.

“You bought me the drink at the bar, I buy you food”, you explained to him as you caught him frowning at you. The gentleman in him wanted to pay like this was a date. And with you paying for the food, you made sure it wasn’t one.

You grabbed the bags of food when your number was called and walked out again, Henry right on your heels. Contrary to his expectations, you weren’t going back the way you came. You headed for the almost empty parking lot instead.

At the far end, you got down on the edge of the sidewalk and started unpacking the bags of food. Henry gave you a skeptical look before he sat down next to you. “It’s a beautiful tonight, why sit inside all night long?”, you explained your seating choice.

“Here you go”, you said and placed a bag of food in front of him. You fished out a straw for his drink and handed it over. “Thank you”, he mentioned while unpacking the straw and punching it through the little hole in his drink.

Meanwhile, you unpacked your burger and took a big bite out of it. “Mhm”, you hummed while chewing. “That’s the stuff”, you added with closed eyes, enjoying the food in your mouth. “There’s nothing better than greasy food after a night out”, Henry stated before taking the first bite of his burger. He made equally satisfied noises as he chewed.

“So, tell me Henry. You had so many girls basically sticking to you, ready to go home with you at any time. Why’ve you opted for a Happy Meal?”, you asked before you put some fries into your mouth. “I was hungry”, he said with a full mouth and shrugged his shoulders. “I bet you would have gotten plenty to eat”, you joked and looked over at him with wiggling eyebrows and a dirty grin. He looked over at you with an irritated frown before you both burst into laughter, trying hard not to spit your food onto the asphalt.

“No, for real”, you asked again and looked over at him. He looked into the night while he chewed, thinking about his answer. He only spoke when he had swallowed the last bite.

“It was too easy”, he shrugged his shoulders. “You like the hunt?”, you asked and took another bite of your burger. “I rarely get to do it these days”, he replied. “I imagine”, you nodded and took a sip from your drink.

“I guess you know what I do for a living. What about you?”, he asked. “Compared to you, nothing important”, you told him. It was silent as he waited for you to continue. “That’s all I get?”, he asked with a raised eyebrow. “That’s all you get”, you stated and presented him with a cheeky smile. You took another sip from your drink and then leaned back into the grass, supporting yourself on your arms stretched out to the back.

From this angle, you had a good view of his broad back. You wondered what it would feel like to cuddle up against him. “Tell me something totally random about you”, you asked him to distract yourself from your thoughts. Getting in bed with a celebrity, especially with someone with his status, was the last thing you wanted to do.

And he did. You were talking a lot, laughing even more. That kind of laughs where you had to hold on to the other person to not fall over backwards. You really started to see the person behind the actor. It still surprised you that celebrities where in the end just people after all. You were sitting here with Henry, some bloke from a bar and eating McDonalds after a boozy night out.

The two of you had been sitting in that parking lot for literal hours before you finally got up to get home. Henry helped you up as your legs had become stiff from sitting down for such a long time. His hand was warm and rough and you couldn’t help but shiver when you felt his tight grip on your hand. You immediately missed his touch when he let go again.

Henry insisted on accompanying you to your flat and you didn’t mind it, even if it was just a few streets away.

“That’s me”, you said after a few minutes of walking and talking and stopped quite suddenly in front of an apartment building. You almost missed it yourself by being so distracted by him.

“It ended up being a very lovely evening”, Henry said and came the two steps back, now standing very close to you. “Yeah, it was fun”, you countered, still trying to play it cool despite your best efforts.

You looked up at him. God, he was so tall! Especially when he was so close to you. You could smell his cologne and a hint of beer and the fast food he ate.

You licked your lips unintentionally as your eyes dropped to his lips before they went back up to his eyes. Henry scanned your face. The corners of his mouth slightly curled up as he watched your tongue darting out.

You waited for him to make a move, so you tilted your head up a little more. Henry kept on looking at your face like he was memorizing every single pore of your skin.

“Goodnight, Henry”, you mumbled when you decided to end the staring game. You got on your tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek as a goodbye. Then you turned away and walked towards the entrance of your apartment building.

Not even a blink of an eye later, you felt his hand on your arm, pulling you back around towards him. The next second, his lips were on yours, his hand cupping your cheek gently.

The kiss was soft and passionate at the same time. He gave you the chance to back out, but you pressed yourself against his chest. Henry took that as invitation to deepen the kiss and you welcomed his tongue with a literal open mouth.

Your fingers clawed into the fabric of his jumper, humming against his lips. The muscles beneath your hand felt hard and strong. Well, it was fucking Superman!

The kiss ended way too soon and you got down from your tiptoes, getting back to your normal height which was over a head smaller than him.

“Goodnight”, he mumbled at your lips and opened his eyes a few moments later, having the kiss lingering between you for a little longer. You watched his face in awe. You were once again overwhelmed as to how handsome he actually was.

It took all your willpower to let go of his jumper and take a step back. When you turned away this time, there was no hand holding you back. You were disappointed, but what were you thinking would happen here? That he would make out with you all night in front of your building until you would cave and invite him in? You knew you wouldn’t do it and if you did, you would hate yourself for it. And he seemed to know it too.

“I’ll see you around”, he called after you while you fumbled with the keys and took your sweet time to unlock the front door. “What makes you think that?”, you asked him with a cheeky grin when you opened the door and turned towards him with one foot already in the building. “I know now where you live”, he winked at you. “So, you’re stalking me now?”, you asked with a raised eyebrow but an amused smile on your lips.

Instead of an answer, he shook his head, laughing at your question. He raised his hand for a final goodbye and wandered off into the night.


	2. House Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since you’ve seen Henry and you thought he forgot about you until he showed up at your door one day. But because you had to go to work, you weren’t able to spend some more time with him. That all changed when you friend drags you to a friend of friend’s house party and you run into him again…

It’s been 10 days since Henry had kissed you in front of your apartment building, not that you were counting. But despite your hopes, you didn’t run into him again. You had your hopes up that he might be at the bar again at your next Friday night with your friends. He wasn’t.

After a short wave of disappointment when you didn’t spot him anywhere, you got back to reality and your group of friends. Of course, he forgot about you. He was a celebrity and you’re just a normal girl. Two worlds that don’t match.

He said that he liked the hunt and you surely weren’t an easy target. But maybe you didn’t seem interested enough. Honestly, you didn’t even know yourself if you were actually interested in him. But the kiss was really nice though…

You were putting your hair up in a ponytail and put some pink tainted lip balm on your lips before you turned off the lights in your bathroom. You took your phone off the charger and threw it in your bag together with your keys.

You had your hand on the door handle when your intercom buzzed, indicating someone being at the main door downstairs. “Hello?”, you asked surprised after pushing the talk-button. Maybe some package deliverer who tried every button until someone buzzed him in.

“Y/N?”, you heard a male voice, vaguely familiar. “Yes?”, you answered, unsure what this was about. “Hi, it’s me, Henry”, the voice said and your head snapped back, looking at the intercom with big eyes. Fuck! What was he doing here? And why now when you were on your way to your afternoon shift at the restaurant?

You checked the time on your phone. Shit, you had to get going. You pushed the talk-button again. “I’ll be down in a sec”, you told him and got out of your apartment. You locked the door and rushed down the four flights of stairs.

When you walked towards the big main entrance door, you saw him standing outside, a big black and white dog on a leash next to him. When you came closer to the door and he was able to see you, a big smile appeared on his face and he gave you a little wave.

“And I was afraid you would break your stalker-promise”, you said as you came out and made him chuckle. You didn’t know what to do as you had kissed the last time you saw each other. You just opted for the most awkward option and gave him a quick hug.

“How did you know which apartment to ring up?”, you asked when you stepped back and put your hands in your pockets. “There are 3 Y/N’s. I just tried everyone”, Henry confessed. You felt your cheeks blushing and bit down on your lip to keep the corners of your mouth from curling up.

“And what brings you here today?”, you asked him, the undertone in your voice that it has been a while since you saw each other clearly audible. An apologetic grin appeared on his face.

“I was out of town the past week. Work reasons”, he told you. “I got back last night and when I walked Kal today, I thought I’ll come over and ask if you want to join us”, he continued and nodded at the bear of a dog to his feet. And just like that he has explained why he was absent for the past 10 days. Smooth little fucker.

“Hi, nice to meet you, Kal”, you said and crouched down in front of the dog. “It’s an Akita, right?”, you asked and looked up at Henry as you let the dog sniff your hand. “Yes, you’re right, he’s an American Akita. I’m impressed you know that”, Henry looked at you in awe, but you didn’t notice as you patted the furry friend in front of you.

“I always wanted one when I was little but our flat was too small and both my parents worked full-time jobs. We simply didn’t want to do that to any dog for that matter”, you told him as you got up again.

“So, do you want to join us?”, he asked as you hadn’t answered his initial question yet. “I’d love to”, you said and made him smile, “but I’m on my way to work”, you told him with an apologetic look on your face.

“Oh, well. I couldn’t expect you to be free when showing up unannounced”, he said but the disappointment clearly visible on his face, which you found very cute. “Where are you off to in the middle of the afternoon?”, he asked as he checked his watch for the time. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”, you said with a chuckle and pushed the strap of your bag onto your shoulder again.

“Why won’t you tell me where you work? Is it a secret? Are you a spy?”, he asked and a playful smile appeared on his face. “No, it’s just fun to tease you about it”, you shrugged your shoulders. You got on your tiptoes to give him a peck on his cheek before you walked past him.

“I’m not off saving the world, that’s for sure. That’s your job Superman!”, you winked at him while walking backwards before you turned around and walked off into the direction of the bus station.

Later that week, your friend Julie, who was also at the bar when you met Henry, invited you to a house party. It was the friend from a guy she met at bar that night you left with Henry. Apparently, after you were gone, a group of men joined your table and Julie hit it off with one of them. To the extend that she took him home that night to hook up as what was only supposed to be a one-night-stand but they have met several times since.

You shared a cab with Julie and were on your way to an address your friend had given the driver. Since she didn’t say anything specific about the type of party you were going to, you were wearing your favorite ripped, black jeans, a white blouse that hung off your left shoulder and showed off the strap of your black lace bra and a pair of adidas sneakers. Your eyes were framed with black eyeliner and your lips were painted in a bright red. Your favorite leather jacket shielded you from the cold of the night.

When the cab drove into the noble parts of London, you felt a little more underdressed with every house you passed. “Julie, why didn’t you say I should have dressed up?”, you asked your friend and turned away from the window. “Because you don’t, you look great as always”, Julie waved off your concern. Since she was wearing a big coat, you couldn’t see if she dressed up.

“His friend might be some rich dude, but Paul said it’s a casual evening with friends. So, don’t worry”, she continued and the next moment the cab already stopped. It wasn’t like you were able to change now anyway.

You huffed out loud as you followed Julie out of the car. “Hey, baby”, she walked directly towards a guy waiting at an open garden door. He threw his finished cigarette to the ground and put it out with his foot before he wrapped his arms around your friend, welcoming her with a passionate kiss. You looked away to give them a moment of intimacy. “Hey babe”, he said when he pulled back. Those two seemed so in love, but you hoped there wouldn’t only be couples around as this would make for a very boring night for you.

“This is my friend, Y/N”, Julie introduced you and took a step to the side, her arm still around Paul. “Hi, nice to meet you”, you shook his hand. This way you could see that he was just wearing some ordinary jeans and a dress shirt. So maybe Julie was right that it was just a casual night at a friend’s house, despite the wealthy area that surrounded you.

“Let’s go inside”, Paul motioned towards the door and led the way, Julie in his arms and you right behind them. He held the door open for both of you. You were greeted by a big dog right when you sat your foot over the threshold. “And there’s the man of the house”, Paul said and patted the dog’s side before he took his jacket off.

“Let me take your coats”, Paul offered and helped first Julie and then you out of your jackets to hang them on the already well filled coat hanger by the door. Meanwhile the dog sniffed the new guests. When he was in front of you, you recognized the dog as an Akita, a very familiar Akita. When he smelled your hand and also recognized you, he barked as if he wanted to greet you.

“Hey, Kal, settle down”, you heard a deep voice and the next moment, Henry came through a door that seemingly belonged to the living room.

“Who’s the stalker now?”, Henry asked with an amused smile when he spotted you in the hallway. “Henry?”, you yelped in surprise. “What are you doing here?”, you asked him the first thing that popped into your head. “I live here. That’s my party”, he quickly explained.

“You two know each other?”, Julie asked interested. “We met at the bar a few weeks ago”, you told her but your eyes were glued to Henry who held your gaze as well. “I didn’t see you talking to him then”, Julie thought out loud and gave you an indecisive look. This would mean a round of questions later on.

“Henry, this is Julie”, Paul introduced your friend to his. “She’s my…”, Paul stopped and looked at Julie, who was already clinging to him again. “We didn’t actually talk about that yet”, he said to the woman in his arms. “No, we didn’t”, she said with the brightest smile on her lips. The word girlfriend hanging between them in the air. You and Henry exchanged a look behind their backs, holding back your giggles. They were so sweet, it was almost gross.

“Well, whatever she is to you, she’s welcome”, Henry said and invited them into the living with a stretched-out arm into the room’s direction. You wanted to follow them in but just when you wanted to step through the doorframe, Henry put his arm in front of you, building a barrier.

“Do I have to be with Paul to be welcomed here too?”, you joked and raised an eyebrow at him. “There’s toll to pay”, he smirked at you. “Either you tell me what you do for a living or…”, and his smile got a bit dirtier, “I’ll get a kiss”, he told you the conditions. You chuckled to yourself and at his cockiness.

Right at that moment, Kal ran into the living room and pressed past his owner, making him look down. You used his distraction to your advantage and just dived under his arm. You laughed out loud at his facial expression. “You’re really obsessed with my occupation”, you shook your head at him. “Just because you make such a secret out of it”, he let his hand fall to his side, sighing defeated.

“How about you get me a drink and I’ll tell you all about it”, you winked at him and patted Kal, your secret ally, who was sitting by your feet.

You were talking with some new people, always looking over at Henry, who was talking to Paul and another friend in the opposite corner. He was looking over at you too, stealing glances.

“Excuse me”, you excused yourself from the little group and walked over to Henry. “Sorry, Henry, but could you tell me where the bathroom is?”, you asked him. “Sure. I’ll show you”, he said and with a hand on the small of your back, he led you out of the living room.

He led you upstairs, being right on your heels at all times, admiring your ass as you walked up in front of him. “It’s the last door on the right”, he told you and accompanied you until you were right in front of the door.

“Thank you”, you said and with that you pushed him against the wall and started kissing him. Henry’s surprise passed rather quickly. Not only did he kiss you back, he snaked his arm around your waist and spun you around so it was you who was pressed against the wall.

His tongue dove past your lips and played with yours. His arm was still around you while his other hand moved from your cheek to the back of your neck, holding you close to him. Your back arched off the wall, pressing against his front. You moaned into the kiss. You felt a tingling in your stomach as his thumb ran across the skin of your neck.

Your hand moved between your bodies, wandering down his hard abs and past the waistband of his jeans. Henry growled at your lips as you cupped his hardening cock from the outside, pressing his hips into your hand. You gulped at the size you felt. You were overcome with an urge to put your hand inside his pants.

You pulled your hand and your lips away from him at the same time. Henry’s eyes were glazed over and looked at you a bit rattled at the loss of contact. You reached over and opened the door of the bathroom. You walked inside and pulled Henry with you. When you closed the door behind you, you locked it before you turned around to him.

It was a big bathroom with a big tub and a separate shower next to it. “Nice bathroom”, you complimented when you took a look around. “Thanks”, he simply said. The next moment, your lips were captured by his again.

His hands moved under your blouse, exploring your skin with his big hands. You pressed up against him, feeling his growing bulge at your stomach. Your hands wandered to the zipper of his jeans. You opened the button and pulled down the zipper. You paused a second at every action to give him the chance to back out. You were glad he didn’t.

You let your hand wander into his briefs and cupped his bare cock. You were right, he was big. You closed your fingers around his girth and started pumping him slowly.

Henry pulled back and looked down to your hand in his pants, watching it move inside. “Fuck, Y/N”, he mumbled and closed his eyes for a second. You took the chance to admire his gorgeous face. When he opened his eyes again, your gazes met and you felt like the world around you didn’t exist anymore.

Henry started to open your jeans, also giving you every chance to back out, but you didn’t take it. His hand wandered into your panties while your hand was still around his cock. His fingers went down to your opening. His middle finger brushed over your clit and it made you gasp.

Your head fell forward, resting against his chest. His finger went even further and carefully dipped into your center. “So wet, already”, he mumbled at your temple as he pushed his finger further into you. The grip around his cock got tighter as your pussy clenched around his finger inside you.

You pulled his hard cock out of his briefs and pushed his pants further down to his knees. Henry removed his finger from you which made you frown for a second before you realized he was pushing your jeans down your legs as well. You let go of him to step out of your shoes and push your pants completely off but leaving your panties on.

You pushed Henry back until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bathtub. You pushed him down to sit on it and straddled his left thigh. You haven’t seen such a deliciously thick thigh on any man before. You needed to feel it between your legs.

Before you sat down completely, your own hand found its way into your panties, collecting some of your wetness on your fingers. When you finally sat down on his thigh, your wet fingers wrapped around his hard cock in front of you.

As you started rocking your hips back and forth, you also began pumping him in the same rhythm. Your free arm snaked around his neck, holding on to him for balance. His left arm wrapped around your back, pushing you against him when you moved back, helping you ride his thigh. His other hand ran up and down your naked thigh, squeezing the soft flesh.

He didn’t know if he should kiss you again or watch your hand jerk him off. You took the decision from him as you pressed your lips on his, your tongue exploring his mouth again.

You grinded your crotch harder into his thigh, your panties completely soaked at this point. Your hand moved fast over his cock, collecting the precum with your thumb and twisting your wrist over the big mushroom head.

You only let go of his cock to spit into your own hand, making it nice and wet for him. When you continued to pump him, you felt him throbbing in your hand.

“Fuck, where have you been all my life?”, Henry looked at you in awe. You threw your head back with a lewd smile on your lips, rocking your hips faster.

Henry’s lips latched onto your neck, kissing and licking your skin. It sent shivers right to your core. “Fuck, Henry, I’m gonna cum”, you whined and your hand around his neck found its way into his hair, pulling at them with a tight grip.

His hand around your back moved down to your ass and pushed you forward when you pushed back, guiding you over his thigh. You tried to match the movement of your hand on his cock with the fast pace of your hips.

“Y/N…”, Henry pressed out, his mouth falling open. His cock literally pulsated in your hand. Your head fell forward and you rested your forehead against his.

Your orgasms hit at the same time. You jerked on his thigh, squeezing it hard with your own thighs around it. Henry’s grip on your hips got tighter while he pushed his pelvis up, thrusting into your hand. You felt his cum dripping down your hand and you slowed your movement, being careful with his sensitive tip.

“Oh god”, you breathed out, trying to get your breath back to normal as you came down from your high. “Fuck, that was good”, Henry said and his cheeks were flushed just like yours.

You waited a moment before you got up from his thigh as you didn’t trust your own legs at this point. Henry used that moment of silence to kiss you again, much gentler this time.

You slowly got off of him, careful not to touch anything with your cum-covered hand. You walked over to the sink and washed it off with warm water.

Henry pulled his pants back up but stopped in his movements when he didn’t see you doing the same. He shot you a questioning look. “I actually need to go”, you said and looked at the toilet and back to him. “Oh”, Henry’s eyes got big as he realizes. He finished pulling his pants back up and closed the zipper. “I will let you get to it then”, he said and after giving you a quick peck on the lips, left the bathroom.

On your way back down, you suddenly got pulled into a room. It was Henry and it was his bedroom. “Is this your bedroom?”, you still asked the obvious question. He hummed in response and his hands found your face, cupping your cheeks as he brought his lips to yours. You quickly deepened the kiss.

Your hands roamed his body. His lips felt good on yours but the rest was a bit too much. Even after what you just did. You were still overwhelmed by your surprisingly strong orgasm.

“Henry, I can’t. It’s too fast for me”, you said and took a step back, inching closer to the door. Henry immediately let go of you, not wanting you to feel forced into anything you didn’t want. “Of course. I’m sorry for just pulling you into this room”, he apologized.

Even though it was quite dark in here, you knew he had that apologetic look on his face. “It’s okay. I’m flattered by the intention”, you told him as you walked up to him and kissed him on his lips. But you broke the kiss quite quickly this time.

“Let’s go back downstairs before anybody assumes the worst”, you mentioned and grabbed his hand. You interlaced your fingers with his and pulled him out of the room. “Let me take you on a proper date”, he asked you before you reached the stairs.

“Really?”, you asked, not able to take the hopeful undertone out of your voice. “Really”, he nodded with an amused smile at your question. He bent forward and pressed another kiss to your lips before you got back downstairs to the others.

Julie gave you a certain look when you came back into the living room, the obvious question on her face. You just shook your head and sat down where you had been sitting before. Without having to ask for it, Henry brought you a new beer and you spent the rest of the night talking before you took a cab home.


	3. Third Date Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry takes you onto your first real date and surprises you with picknick at the park. When he brings you home afterwards, you decide to apply the third-date-rule…

This time it didn’t take Henry 10 days to show up on your doorstep. He didn’t want to tell you what he had planned for your date but since he wanted to pick you up at 3 PM, you knew it wasn’t a dinner date. You were a bit disappointed for a moment, like it wouldn’t be a proper date if it wasn’t at night and in a restaurant. But at the end, you were just happy to see Henry again and spend some time with him.

Since it was quite warm, you decided to wear a flower-print summer dress with sneakers. You put your hair up in a ponytail, applied some light make-up and put your sunglasses in your hair just when your doorbell rang. Like a little girl, you skipped over to the intercom. When you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror, you stopped immediately and rolled your eyes at yourself.

“I’m coming down”, you said as you pressed the talk-button on the intercom. You grabbed your purse from the little table by the door, locked the door and basically flew down the flights of stairs. All of a sudden, you were super nervous about your date with Henry.

For the first time, it was an actually planned encounter with him, not just some run-in. The last few stairs you took a bit slower. When you saw him through the glass door of the main entrance, you felt your heart skipping a beat before it started racing. With shaky fingers, your brushed over your hair, rearranging strands that were already in place.

When you came closer, you saw that he had brought Kal, who was patiently waiting by his side, a long, blue leash attached to his collar. Over Henry’s arm, he had what looked like a picknick basket.

“Hey stalker”, you greeted him with a big smile when you opened the door. “Hey stalker”, Henry returned the greeting with the most beautiful smile you’ve ever seen. You walked over to him, got on your tiptoes and just gave him a quick, little kiss on his lips. Considering what you did the last time you two saw each other, it was nothing.

“So, on what adventure do you whisk me away on?”, you asked him with a playful smile when you took a step back. “Since it’s such a nice day, I thought we would enjoy a little picknick at the park”, he said and held up the basket. The smile on your face grew bigger. “I wouldn’t have taken you for such a romantic”, you said and linked arms with him.

You started walking towards the nearby park. “Well, I can be really nice if I want to”, Henry told you with a cheeky smile. “I experienced you being nice first-hand last week”, you said and bumped your hips into his while walking. “That was not nice…that was hot”, he leaned over for the last part and whispered it into your ear.

You felt your cheeks burning as images of your little bathroom meeting flashed before your eyes, fading echoes of his moans in your ears. You bit down on your bottom lip to hold back the low moan that was building in the back of your throat.

“Can I?”, you asked and put your hand on Kal’s leash in his hand. “Sure”, he said and handed it over to you. Kal had a strong pull on the blue rope and led you a few steps away from Henry as he wanted to check out the bushes on the side. “Whoa, hey”, you said and giggled.

In the park, you spread out a blanket on the grass, covering it with boxes of food. “Wow, you really went all out”, you said as you opened box after box, finding fruit and crackers, cheese and meats, even a bottle of wine and two plastic cups. For Kal he had a bottle of water and a bowl.

You were flattered that Henry had done all that for you, no man ever has before. You sat next to him, enjoying a sip of wine and eating a grape. Kal was resting by your side, his head laying on your chins.

The skirt of your summer dress has slid up your thighs. While Henry told you something about his last work trip, you felt his index finger brushing against your naked skin. He acted like he didn’t even notice that he was doing it but then you saw the little glimpse in his eyes. This man knew exactly what he was doing. You bet he had a lot of practice.

All of a sudden, you felt a bit uncomfortable. Feeling like one of many. You emptied your glass of wine and put the glass on the blanket. You got up which interrupted Kal’s little slumber and picked up the ball that Henry has brought. “Hey, Kal. Come on”, you said and waved the ball in front of the pup’s face.

He was on his feet immediately. You ran a few feet away from the blanket, Kal right at your heels. You threw the ball, Kal chased after it. You did that a few times, running after him. chasing the bear and getting chased by him until you were all out of breath.

You came back to the blanket, plopped down next to Henry and put your head in his lap on a whim, looking up at him. “Phew, he can really wear you out”, you huffed, wiping the sweat off your forehead with the back of your hand. Kal practically inhaled the water from his bowl before he lay down beside you again, putting his head into your lap.

“He really likes you", Henry said and looked down at you with a big smile on his face. “I mean, he’s always interested when meeting new people but he never sticks with them”, Henry told you, pointing out that Kal hasn’t left your side since the two of them have picked you up at your apartment.

“The feelings mutual”, you said and closed your eyes for a second. Your hand reached out, finding Kal’s head and patting him with lazy fingers. Next moment, you had a wet, sticky tongue licking your hand and it made you giggle. You patted him some more under his head.

“You want some caresses too?”, you asked cheekily and put your fingers under Henry’s chin. You lightly scratched his skin, making him laugh out loud. Out of a little box, he picked out a grape and fed it to you. His fingertips brushed your lips before he let go of the fruit. While he watched you chew, he played with your pony tail, wrapping strands around his fingers.

With his other hand, he picked up another grape. When he slowly pushed it inside your mouth, you kissed the top of his finger before you started chewing the grape. Your tongue darted out and licked his finger for just a millisecond. It was enough for Henry to bite down on his bottom lip.

Meanwhile, Kal had fallen asleep. Quite loud snores where coming from the pup, making Henry and you laugh. “And that’s why I call him pig sometimes”, he told you and leaned back until his back rested on the blanket as well. The three of you dozed off in the warm sunlight.

When the sun started to go down, you packed up your stuff and Henry and Kal walked you back to your apartment building. Like you had always done it like that, you took Kal’s leash and Henry took your other hand, interlacing your fingers with his.

“Are you coming up?“, you asked him after he kissed you goodbye in front of your apartment building. "Really?”, he asked. If you weren’t mistaken, he was sounding hopeful. “Yes. You know, the third date rule”, you said and wiggled your eyebrows at him. Henry frowned at you. “But this is our first real date”, he reminded you.

You put your arms around his neck, got on your tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “You know, looking back at the other two evenings we spent together… Even though both of them took us by surprise, I had more fun than on most dates I have been on so far”, you told him.

A bark at your feet reminded the both of you that you still had some company. “And what about Kal?”, Henry asked and nodded at the pup by your feet. “He can stay in the living room. I’ll distract him with some salami…while you give me yours”, you joked and made you both laugh.

With a defeated smile, he followed you inside. On the elevator ride up, Henry let his hand disappear under the skirt of your summer dress, caressing the skin of your thigh. Goosebumps spread all over your skin in anticipation.

On your floor, you got out and unlocked the door to your apartment. As it was a rather quick decision to invite him up, you haven’t cleaned up. You hoped he wouldn’t mind.

“I’m sorry for the chaos”, you apologized and put your purse on the little table next to the front door. You both took your shoes off before you walked further into your apartment. “So, let’s see what we have for our little pup”, you said and walked into the kitchen. Kal sensed his chance of some food and followed you.

“Is there anything he loves particularly?”, you asked Henry while rummaging through your fridge. “He will love you forever if you give him some turkey”, Henry chuckled and leaned against the doorframe. “Oh, wait, I think…Yes! I got some chicken leftovers from last night and some turkey ham”, you said and pulled the package and the Tupperware box out.

You opened your cabinet to grab two bowls. One you filled with water and put the ripped-up chicken and turkey ham into the other one. You placed both on your kitchen floor and were just so able to pull your hands back before Kal started diving in.

“And now to you”, you said as you turned around and walked up to Henry. “Are you hungry too?”, you asked him as you put your arms around his neck. “Mh-hm”, Henry nodded and next thing you knew, his lips were on yours. His tongue dove deep into your mouth, looking for yours. His hands moved to your ass and lifted you up. Automatically, you wrapped your legs around his hips.

Henry carried you over to your couch and sat you down on it. He got on his knees in front of you and his hands wandered under your dress to pulled your panties down. Your eyes watched him closely as he slid the thin fabric off your legs.

Then his head disappeared under the skirt of your dress which made you giggle at first, but as soon as you felt his tongue running through you folds, your breath got caught in your throat. Your fingers gripped the cushions of your couch tightly while your head fell back onto the backrest. “Oh my god”, you gasped.

You felt how his mouth closed around your clit, gently sucking on it. Your eyes rolled back into your head. “Baby”, you whined and rolled your hips forward. Henry’s hands spread your legs further and pushed the skirt of your dress up so it pooled around your waist. He made eye contact with you as his tongue dove into your pussy, collecting your juices on it. “Fuck, baby”, you moaned and ran your fingers through his hair.

You closed your eyes again, enjoying Henry’s fingers digging into the skin of your thighs and the rapid movements of his tongue inside you. Suddenly, your cheek got licked. “Good god!”, you called out as you saw Kal next to you on the couch. You immediately pushed Henry off you and pulled your dress down.

“Hey! Down”, Henry snapped his fingers and motioned Kal to get off the couch. “I’m so sorry”, Henry apologized to you, his chin still glistening with your juices. “It’s okay”, you chuckled and wiped his chin with your thumb.

“We should move this to the bedroom”, you suggested and got off the couch. “If you turn on the TV he will be distracted. He likes watching TV”, Henry told you. “Alright”, you said and you grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. You put on a random program and Henry told Kal to lay down in front of the couch.

Then, you grabbed his hand and led Henry into your bedroom. He closed the door behind you and then his hands were back on your body. While kissing each other, you made your way over to the bed. On the way, Henry opened the zipper of your summer dress on the back and helped you pull it off.

You pulled Henry’s shirt over his head while he unbuttoned his pants. Together you pulled them down together with his briefs. His cock was growing hard in front of your eyes as you got down on your knees.

You wrapped your fingers around his shaft and licked the tip. Little drops of precum leaked out which you immediately collected with your tongue. “Mhm”, you hummed at his taste. Henry’s eyes watched you closely and you felt him growing harder and bigger in your hand.

He pulled you to your feet before you could actually go to work on him. “As much as I’d love to have you swallow my cock, I fear I wouldn’t last long. And I really want to fuck you”, he explained and pressed his lips onto yours.

You took the last step towards the bed and fell on it together. His hands roamed your naked body on top of him. You felt his hard cock against your stomach and got nervous. He was really big and you weren’t sure if he would actually fit inside you. Not without any pain at least.

You rolled off him and crawled to the top of your bed, grabbing a condom from your nightstand. When you turned around again, he was right behind you. He took the little packet from your hand and ripped it open. He then handed the condom back to you. “Put it on me”, he purred.

You swallowed as you felt your mouth watering as you looked at his big cock in front of you. Henry knelt in front of you as you bent down and rolled the condom over his memorable size. You stroked him a few times over the condom before Henry grabbed you by the waist and pushed you down into the cushions. He was above you just a moment later.

“Please, Henry…”, you whispered, telling him to take you but also to be careful. “I’ll go slow”, he murmured and gently pressed his lips onto yours. His knees spread your legs further. His hand moved between you and aligned his cock with your entrance, running his tip through your wet folds.

“Ready?”, he asked. You just nodded your head. Henry slowly pushed in, taking you inch by inch. Your fingernails dug into the skin on his shoulders. You hissed at the pain, but it wasn’t as bad as you thought. Henry was really careful with you.

When he bottomed out inside you, you both gasped. “Fuck, Y/N, so tight”, Henry groaned. He started slowly moving back out and thrusting in again. You wrapped your legs around his hips and pushed on his bum with your heels to have him go deeper. The pain was gone completely now and pure pleasure and lust were pumping through your veins.

“Henry, please fuck me”, you whined and arched your back against his front. Your hands moved from his shoulders down his packs, running through the dark hair on his chest and down to his hard abs. You felt a warm feeling building up in your lower stomach and it was growing bigger and bigger. “Go faster…fuck me…harder”, you panted, Henry’s hips crashing down on yours. He supported his weight on his arms left and right of your head, his fingers entangled in your hair.

“I’m gonna cum, baby”, he grunted, biting down on his bottom lip as he tried to hold back. “Me too”, you said and hungrily kissed him again. Henry thrusted even harder into, pushing you deep into the mattress. “Fuck, oh god”, you cried out as you felt your orgasm rushing over you. Your walls clenched hard around his throbbing cock. “Y/N”, Henry pressed out, his head dropping down onto your shoulder as he came with a few hard, deep thrusts.

Henry lay behind you on your bed while his pelvis pushed forward, his cock sinking deep into you. You were immediately going for round two. In the time it took you to roll over and grab another condom from your nightstand, he managed to get hard again.

His arm was around your waist, cupping your breast. His lips were attached to your neck, kissing and licking every inch he could reach while his hips kept rolling forward, grindin into you. Your arm reached behind you, finding Henry’s naked hip and wandering further to caress his bum. Your nails scratched the skin lightly, sending shivers up his spine. His grip around your boob got tighter.

Your head dropped back onto his shoulder, arching your back and pressing your behind further into him. You lifted your leg up and Henry managed to thrust even deeper into you. Henry’s arm you were lying on, bent up and his fingers lightly wrapped around your throat. His other hand let go of your breast and moved down between your legs. He started rubbing your little nub while he kept thrusting into you.

“Fuck, Henry”, you moaned out loud, his fingers getting a little tighter around your neck. To your surprise, you liked that very much. Your hand came up and laid on top of Henry’s. He thought you wanted him to stop and loosened his grip around your throat but you pressed his fingers back down. You turned your head until you were able to look in his eyes. His pupils were dilated just like yours. Two pairs of black eyes staring into each other, dripping with lust.

Your arm snaked around his neck and pushed him down to kiss him hungrily. His fingers on your clit rubbed faster, catching up to the speed his hips snapped against your ass. You moaned into his mouth, sharing your breaths.

“Fuck, Henry”, you called out as you felt another orgasm building in your stomach. You never thought you were able to come again so quickly. His fingers rubbed your pulsating nub faster and his grip around your throat got a little tighter. And that pushed you over the edge.

Your eyes rolled into your head and your hand clutched onto his hand on your throat, making sure he kept it there while you rode out your orgasm. You were clenching so hard around his cock and the fact that he was chocking you right now, was what it took for him to cum a second time in a rather short period of time.

A few minutes later, you were lying next to each other, catching your breaths. You still felt him between your legs like phantom pain, but in a good way. You knew you would be sore the next day. You closed your eyes and bathed in the afterglow of two orgasms.

You felt the mattress moving and when you opened your eyes again, you saw Henry getting up. He bent down to grab his briefs and put them on. “What are you doing?”, you asked and sat up. You pulled the blanket from the end of the bed and covered your naked front.

“I have to bring Kal home”, he explained. “Oh”, you said. Henry stopped in his motions at the tone in your voice. He looked at you for a second and then came over to your side of the bed. He sat down on the edge of the mattress.

His hand reached out to caress your cheek. “What’s going on in your head?”, he whispered. You looked up and met his gaze. It took all your courage to say what you were actually thinking.

“When you leave now, you make me feel like I’m just one of many”, you told him and averted his gaze. “Y/N…”, Henry said and your name lingered in the silence between you. “I feel like a one-night-stand”, you added in a mumbling tone.

“You’re definitely not a one-night-stand to me”, he said and with his hand on your cheek made you look at him again. “I really feel like there is something between us, something worth exploring”, he told you and he sounded honest.

“My only motivation to leave now is that I don’t want to burden you with both of us staying over. I don’t think you planned on inviting one man up to your flat, less alone two”, he said and smirked at the last part. He even managed to make the corners of your mouth curl upwards.

“I don’t mind two great man in my apartment”, you said and your smile grew. You two looked at each other, Henry’s eyes scanning your face as they darted wildly all over your features.

“If you want me and Kal to stay over tonight, we’ll gladly accept”, he finally said the words you so desperately wanted to hear. You leaned forward, cupped his face and pressed a gentle but hungry kiss to his lips. “Great”, you said as you pulled back and then pressed another quick kiss to his lips before you got off the bed.

“And where are you off to now?”, he asked with an interested smile on his face, his eyes following you across the room. You pulled out a drawer and took out some cotton hot pants and the smallest tank top you could find. As you put them on, Henry leaned back onto his hands and watched you with a smirk.

“I’m inviting the second man into my bedroom”, you finally answered him. You opened your bedroom door, walked over to the living room and turned off the tv. Kal jumped to his feet as he saw you coming. With a quick snap of your fingers you got him to follow you.

“Up”, you said and pointed at your bed which Kal gladly jumped on. “He’s not allowed in the bed”, Henry advised you. You turned off the light in the little hallway and walked over to the bed. “Well, maybe not in your bed. But gladly, this is my bed”, you told him. You climbed inside and moved over to Henry. You pushed him down until he lay on his side on the right side of the bed. You lay down in front of him and patted the empty space next to you. Kal moved across the bed until he was lying by your side.

“Goodnight”, you said and kissed his cold nose. “And goodnight to you”, you said as you leaned back and kissed Henry’s nose. With a giggle, you cuddled up to his chest with your back and grabbed his big arm to wrap it around your body.

Henry pressed a kiss to your neck and tightened the grip around your waist. “Goodnight, darling”, he said and you could feel him smile against your skin. You also smiled brightly as you sunk into your cushion, feeling Henry’s body heat all around you.

After a little while, rumbling snoring sounds came from Kal’s side. “He really sounds like a pig”, you whispered into the dark room and chuckled lightly. “You’ll get used to it”, Henry mumbled at your neck and cuddle up to your back, his nose brushing over your skin.

You’ll get used to it, his words echoed in your head and fell asleep with a bright smile on your face.


End file.
